<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「赫特」鏡 by KK_InK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013893">「赫特」鏡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK'>KK_InK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK_InK/pseuds/KK_InK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*李赫宰 x 朴正洙<br/>*最近在考古 時間線略有出入</p><p>*top!Hyukjae/bottom!Leeteuk</p><p>BGM: BEASTARS -will- - 神前 暁</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「赫特」鏡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*李赫宰 x 朴正洙<br/>*最近在考古 時間線略有出入</p><p>*top!Hyukjae/bottom!Leeteuk</p><p>BGM: BEASTARS -will- - 神前 暁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴正洙應聲來到弟弟的家門口，用在kakao上傳達的密碼開了門之後，輕車熟路地摸著黑踩進了靜悄悄的室內。</p><p>李赫宰哭的很兇，沒有哇哇大哭，卻摟緊了近到床邊的朴正洙。</p><p>有段時間是那樣，有段時間。朴正洙低頭望著扯自己衣服的弟弟這麼安慰自己，但其實這是從什麼時候開始的，他自己也逼著自己忘卻了。李赫宰那兩年的經歷無法詳盡，跟自己小時候當了練習生那會一樣，一直以來，都是這樣。</p><p>自己流淚，自己明白。朴正洙溫和地用手抹去他的眼淚，然後又在床頭扯了兩張紙鼓勵弟弟擤鼻涕。他靜靜地在床側坐著，繞過李赫宰的發梢，環住那哭得一抖一抖的手臂。</p><p>“哥，嗚……”他呼吸不暢地從隊長懷裡坐直了身，又低下頭來遮掩自己算不上整潔的臉。</p><p>“嗯，哥在呢，我們赫宰怎麼哭得那麼厲害。”柔柔的聲音響起，李赫宰聽到他開口又哭起來了。朴正洙自覺理虧，無奈的笑順著月光浮現在臉上，他將整包抽紙都拿了過來，時不時抽出幾張來擦這傻孩子的眼淚。</p><p>“我夢到哥了。”李赫宰悶悶地開口，嘴裡含糊不清，但朴正洙還是細心地捕捉弟弟的一字一句。“哥說super junior走到頭了，要解散了，不做隊長了。”</p><p>“呀，怎麼會呢。”這孩子始終還是在那會給嚇怕了，當臨時隊長的不容易朴正洙不能說感同身受，但突然讓這個溫室裡長大的弟弟肩負如此重擔，換作弟弟中的哪個都撐不太住吧。</p><p>李赫宰總歸是要長大的，同時也一定伴隨著很多怨言。可真正回到他身邊的時候，自己也已經有些千瘡百孔，面對家庭的變故及隊內的變化，他有些顧此失彼，一次次錯失每個能夠安慰他的機會。</p><p>“赫宰啊，是不是有什麼想跟哥說的啊？”朴正洙一邊輕輕地摸他的腦袋，一邊溫柔地問他。</p><p>李赫宰有很多很多想問的，數不完的問題。從他誇下海口要做臨時隊長開始，從他最後一次擁抱朴正洙，笑著目送如同父母親一樣照顧自己的朴正洙走去隊伍那邊的時候，無論他的笑在陽光和鏡頭下顯得多燦爛，都還是在眉間流出了一絲不捨和難過。</p><p>他本有無數機會，去請教，去學習，去領悟，可朴正洙把自己保護的太好了，以至於李赫宰這出道好幾年來，都好像還只是隻沒法飛的很遠的雛鳥。在他成為臨時隊長之後，所有疑問都只能吞回腹中，更多時候，他只能靠自己努力回想朴正洙是怎麼面對並解決這些問題的。</p><p>他張開嘴，卻發現只有冷冷的空氣從他濕潤的唇邊經過，腦裡全是認識的詞藻，串不成一個完整的句子。</p><p>他是無法取代利特的，沒人能取代利特的位置。有過失去的滋味更甚，他無法想象隊裡沒有朴正洙的過去，更沒法想象沒有朴正洙的未來。</p><p>“要是能多點幫到哥就好了。”他低著頭半天才哽出這麼一句，跟他的綜藝效果一樣蹩腳，不足以讓人信服。</p><p>這句是本意，又不完全是本意，李赫宰都想拆穿自己，其實他很想問對方這些年來都是怎麼過來的，以及一些不好應付的前輩們到底要怎樣相處才好，如果有負面的事再發生，要怎樣才能把隊伍繫牢，怎樣才能像利特一樣，讓super junior長長久久地走下去。</p><p>但其實李赫宰只想像過去一樣一直做跟在朴正洙身後的小孩，他不想提問，也不想知道答案。</p><p>“不是這句吧，對吧？”朴正洙一如既往的嚴格批評了他，再彎下身子，視線從淚人的正下方瞟上去，“都哭成什麼樣了，醜死啦。”</p><p>越是聽見他的聲音，越是感覺到甜膩的不自然，罵也成了俏，幸福變得容易，艱難就顯得更委屈。“哥……！”</p><p>“本來我們銀赫就沒有長得很帥氣啦，都是化妝師的功勞，”朴正洙冒出一套MC腔，把紙巾搓成球繼續吸去弟弟那多情的眼淚。“不化妝出鏡也被哥哥們嫌棄，現在哭成這樣，還好意思說自己是super junior的成員嗎。”</p><p>李赫宰這會又氣又哭又想笑，表情奇奇怪怪的，又被隊長幾個鬼臉攻擊搞得哭都哭不順暢了。</p><p>“……對不起，哥……”</p><p>朴正洙逗他的表情停了下來，手碰了碰旁邊的小夜燈，看清了李赫宰那張蠢臉之後，他用手捏住了對方的鼻子狠狠地扭了兩下。“啊！疼！”</p><p>“有什麼好對不起的，臭小子。”就算是罵髒話也是溫柔的，沒有拖泥帶水，沒有遮掩，好似這會也有攝影機照著他一般。朴正洙無時無刻都帶著利特的影子，但銀赫下班了就是李赫宰，也有的時候，李赫宰就是李赫宰。</p><p>“不准哭了。”朴正洙又掐了把他的腰，弄得弟弟在懷裡嗷嗷大叫。</p><p>“明明哥也哭的很多。”李赫宰吸吸鼻子。但他馬上又後悔了——大家都心疼隊長的。朴正洙擔的責任比他多的多，雖然自己老在隊里給欺負，但在外看來的做弟弟的成員都是在哥哥們的保護下好好長大的人。哪怕再怎麼說自己成熟懂事，都不及真正這麼做了的人的一分一毫。</p><p>「就算沒有領導力也要假裝有領導力」<br/>「就算不堅強也要假裝堅強」</p><p>他真正想問的，是他用了兩年時間了解到的朴正洙的一部分，利特的一部分，而海平面下的，他可以問，但他清楚這樣做不會有任何意義。成員們都只能“明白”做隊長的累和苦，但不能切身體會到。李赫宰偶然間體會到了，敬而遠之，而朴正洙在做著的基本上是大家都推來推去，不肯做的。</p><p>「就算不是我 也有人要這麼做」</p><p>其實答案不知不覺就已經散落在很多被遺忘的角落裡頭了。李赫宰泡著一雙大紅眼躺回床上，哭累了，視線開始有點迷迷矇矇。</p><p>恍惚間也不知道，這會的哥哥是小時候，手裡沒剩多少錢都要買小零食給自己吃的朴正洙，還是長大了，無時無刻都在找機會讓自己開口爭取發言機會的利特。</p><p>他感覺自己今晚實在是太多情了，才會被夢魘盯上，在入眠後被欺負了個痛快。“哥，要不今晚就睡我這吧。”</p><p>“睡哪？睡你旁邊？”朴正洙把被單給他掖好，又抽了張紙巾拭乾淨弟弟的淚痕。李赫宰沒有回應他，倒是東張西望的，在床上扭來扭去。“睡吧，多大了，一個人還睡不著嗎。”</p><p>李赫宰語塞，他氣惱地瞪了瞪朴正洙，後者一個故作失落的表情又讓他立即變回了乖弟弟的模樣。“……我睡得著……”</p><p>朴正洙聽出來他的聲音多少也帶上了點倦意，便安心地開始摸他那散亂的頭髮，“那祝我們赫宰做個好夢。”</p><p>他把弟弟的劉海刮了上去。李赫宰登時就知道這哥要做什麼了，急急忙忙想往被子裡頭縮，卻把上半張臉露在外面。朴正洙內心暗笑，於是又裝模作樣地往後撤，李赫宰一下子就拉住了他。</p><p>最後他不輕不重地在那片乾淨的額頭上落下一個吻。</p><p>“晚安赫宰。”</p><p>“哥要去哪啊……”</p><p>“我要回去啦，空兒還在等我回去呢。”</p><p>“空兒也沒睡嗎……”</p><p>“嗯本來要睡的，但是被銀赫叔叔吵醒了。”</p><p>“什麼叔叔……銀赫哥哥啦……”</p><p>朴正洙看著弟弟逐漸平穩下去的呼吸，才終於輕手輕腳地踩著冰涼涼的地板關上房門。</p><p>他用手揉了揉鼻子，努力朝著回去的方向吸了口新鮮空氣才讓自己沒有剛剛在房裡那會那樣緊繃，眼裡的濕潤還沒泛起漣漪就被指尖劃走了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>